Cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma copine Emma
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Note : Desole pour les smileys et le dialogue théatrale


Cado pour ma ptite taré de Maki (^_^).

Par un beau matin chez les Tendô, comme à son habitude Ranma était encore au lit, à ronfler comme un ours.. fatigué de le réveiller pour la énième fois, Akané alla chercher de l'eau et décida de l'arroser avec pour le réveiller une bonne fois pour toute.

**Akane : debout, Ranma**

**Ranma fille : mais ça va pas !**

**Akane : debout feignant, on va être en retard sinon**

**Ranma qui regarde le réveil : hum...O_o mais t'est folle, il est à peine 7h30**

**Note de l'auteur : euh...t'a oublier que l'école commence à 8H ?!**

**Akane : euh... O_o# debout**

**Panda : "pancarte : Obéis à ta fiancée"**

**Ranma: toi retourne faire dodo ! "l'assome"**

**Akane : tu veux que je demande à Shampoo ou Kuno de te faire bouger de ton lit ?**

**Ranma : eh...nan c'est bon -_-**

**Note de l'auteur : Deviendrais t'elle une sadique ?**

**Ranma: bon, je te veux dans 5 min en bas, prêt à partir**

**Nda : oui je comfirme**

**Donc 10 min plus tard et non 5, il était en bas, tjr en fille...**

**Nda : il en a mis du temps, pire qu'une nana enfin il l'est pour l'instant**

**Akane : O_o ranma ?!**

**Ranma: pas le temps pour prendre un bain**

**Akane : Je vais arranger ça ... "l'arrose d'eau chaude" et voilà**

**Ranma : gggrrr**

Ils ouvrirent la porte et sortirent dans le calme pour une fois... et furent en face d'eux, un camion de déménagement

**Akane : des nouveaux voisins ?**

**La nouvelle voisine d'une quarantaine d'années vint vers eux : Bonjour je me présente, je suis votre nouvelle voisine Yoko Tabuère**

**Ranma : Tabuère ?**

**Akane : vous vivez seule, car la maison semble grande pour une femme vivant seule ?**

**Yoko : nan, je vis avec ma fille et nos 6 chats**

**Ranma : chaattt...?! "mort de peur"**

**Nda : oh, oui c'est vrai, notre pauvre Ranma a la peur bleue des félins, que c'est pas de chance, nan j'avoue je l'ai fait exprès pour l'embêter**

**Yoko : il ya un problème jeune homme ?**

**Akane : en fait,... mon fiancé...a ...**

**Ranma l'a tira par le poignet au loin : Dépêche toi, on va arriver en retard !**

**Akane : mais...mais...attend, j'ai pas finis !**

**Ranma : pas de mais qui tienne**

Cour du Lycée Furinkan

**Nabiki : enfin, vous êtes là, venez par ici, cela va surement vous intéresser**

**les 2 : hum... ?!**

**Au milieu de la cour se trouvait, Shampoo, Tarô, Ryôga et Mousse qui était à observer tout le monde comme des paumés de première**

**Nda : Ba Ryôga, y est habitué de toute façon, oh j'suis méchante...**

**Les 2 : qu'est que ?! O_o**

**Nabiki : Mais qu'est qu'ils font là ?**

**Shampoo ayant remarqué le couple fonça sur Ranma et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui**

**Shampoo : Ranma, chéri !**

**Ranma : shampoo... :{**

**Shampoo : t'est pas content de me voir ?**

**Ranma : ... "cherche une escuse" mais si ! :D**

**Shampoo : ah super "calîn"**

**Ranma : Akané !**

**Akané : débrouille toi**

**Ranma : mais j'ai fait quoi encore ?**

**Tarô s'accroupis : Fille manqué**

**Ranma : quoi ? répète un peu "se releve donc Shampoo se retrouve à terre"**

**Shampoo : hita !**

**Tarô : fille manqué**

**Ranma : viens te battre !**

**Tarô : d'accord "prend une bouteille d'eau"**

**Ranma : ah non... j'ai rien dit, fait pas cette connerie**

**Tarô : mais si...**

**Kouchou (le principal) : les élèves Pantythose Tarô, Mousse, Shampoo et Ryoga Hibiki sont prier de se rendre dans le bureau du principal pour signer leur fiche d'inscription.**

**tlm : Quoi ?! O_o**

**Tarô : Je te donnerais ta raclée plus tard...**

**Shampoo : pfff**

**Mousse : "se dirige vers le batîment principal"**

**Ryoga : c'est où ça ?**

**Akari : par ici, Ryoga :)**

**Nda : ouh, les amoureux !**

**Ranma : J'ai eus chaud**

**Akane : bon, viens on a cours d'anglais avec Hinako.**

**Ranma : ouais !**

**Akane : Où est Akari ?**

**Ranma : Elle doit coller Ryoga**

**Akane : ba prk ?**

**Ranma : ahh...atchoum !**

**Akane : ça y est t'est malade**

En cours d'anglais...salle des 2-F

**Hinako : "parle anglais"**

**Nda : pas envie de m'embêter à ecrire un truc en anglais**

**Ranma : ils en mettent du temps**

**Akané : t'est si presser de revoir Shampoo ?**

**Ranma : meuh...pas du tout**

**Ukyo : genre... sale menteur**

**Ranma : de quoi, je me mêle ?**

**Ukyo : étant une femme et aussi ta fiancé comme Akané je peux comprendre ce qu'elle peut se dire que toi tu veux revoir Shampoo le plus rapidement possible.**

**Ranma : O_o**

**Soudain, on frappa à la porte et 3 personnes entrèrent..**

**Ranma : Tarô, Ryoga et ?**

**Hinako : pourriez vous vous présentez, svp**

**Ryoga et Tarô : ils nous connaissent déjà**

**Hinako : et vous mademoiselle ?**

**- Mali Tabouère**

**Ranma en sautillant comme un gamin : la fille de la nouvelle voisine !**

**Hinako : saotomé, veillez vous rassoir, ou sinon c'est dehors**

**- Saotomé ?!**

**Hinako : il ya une place derrière Akané**

**- D'accord :)**

En passant vers Ranma, elle lui tira la langue

**Ranma : tu m'a tirer la langue ?!**

**- ouais, "lui retire la langue"**

**Ranma : mais quel gamine**

**- tu peux parler**

**Akané : t'est sûr que c'est pas une autre fiancée ? O_o#**

**Ranma: ça va pas la tête, c'est une gamine**

**- j'suis pas une gamine !**

**Tarô : elle a du caractère...**

**Ranma : Tarô, le collant on t'a pas sonné !**

**Tarô: je vais finir, ce que j'ai commencé ici...**

**Hinako : Mr Pantythose et Saotomé dehors !**

**les 2 : oui, madame**

**- biens fait :)**

**Hinako : vous aussi mademoiselle**

**- mais euh...!**

Une fois la fin de journée achevé, Ranma, Akané et Mali rentrent ensemblent...

**Akané : mais au fait Mali ?**

**- oui ?**

**Akané : prk est tu venus habiter ici ?**

**- retrouver mon cousin**

**Akané : ton cousin, tu sais qui c'est ?**

**- oui mais lui il sait pas qu'il a une cousine**

**Ranma : et ba, je le plains d'avoir une cousine pareille**

**Akané : Ranma, c'est pas drôle imagine que ce soit la tienne**

**Ranma : pfff...ça risque pas, mes parents sont enfant unique.**

**- mais qu'est que t'en sais...?**

**Ranma : ba euh...**

**Akané : tu devrais poser la question à ton père**

**Nabiki sort sur le porche : Ranma ?!**

**Ranma : ouais ?**

**Nabiki : ta mère est là**

**Ranma : O_o hiiiiii ! de l'eau vite !**

**- euh, prk ?**

**Nabiki :.. :) voilà !**

**Ranma fille : merci**

**- O_o c'est une fille !?**

**Akané : ça peut faire un choc**

**- ah, je comprend prk Tarô l'appelle Fille manqué**

**Ranma fille : on t'a appris à pas écouter la conversation des autres ?**

**- nan :)**

**Mère : ah bon, Ranma n'est pas là ?**

**Kasumi : nan, mais Ranko et panda si**

**Mère : ah, je vais allez lui dire bonjour "sort"**

**Ranma en fille qui sautille : hé, Nodoka ! coucou je suis là !**

**Nda : décidément, il aime ça**

**Nodoka : ah, oui et qui est cette ...O_o jeune fille ?**

**- ba quoi ? vous avez perdue votre langue ?**

**Nodoka : mais non pas du tout, bonjour Mali**

**les 2 : vous la connaissez ?**

**Nodoka : oui...c'était...ma...la fille d'une amie**

**Yoko sort de chez elle avec un paquet...**

**- maman ?**

**Yoko : Je dois allez voir** **le Docteur pour lui demander quelque chose**

**- ok**

**Yoko : "salut japonais" Bonsoir Nodoka**

**Nodoka "idem" Yoko**

**Yoko : à ce soir, ma chérie**

Chez les Tendô pendant ce temps là

**Nodoka : si j'avais sut que j'allait l'a revoir**

**Panda : "de qui elle parle ?"**

**Ranma fille : de la voisine, je trouve cela même de plus en plus louche**

**Nodoka : Ranko ?**

**Ranma fille : oui...? :)**

**Nodoka : toujours pas de fiancé ?**

**Ranma fille : ahhh...**

**Akané : mais si**

**Nodoka : qui ?**

**Akané : hum... ah oui, Kuno, le fils du directeur**

**Nodoka : ah c'est biens**

**Ranma fille : Akané... #**

**Akané : oui, chère cousine ?**

**Ranma : mange pas autant de sushi, tu va grossir**

Là, il en avait dit trop, elle l'envoya valser à travers le plafond façon Happosaï et atterit dans la salle à manger de la voisine. Lol

**Yoko : mademoiselle ?**

**Ranma fille : aie...!**

**- tient, la fille manqué**

**Ranma : bobo, faut que j'aille chez le Dr Tofu**

**Yoko : le Dr Tofu, ça tombe j'y travaille**

**Ranma : ah, super**

**- O_o# enlève-toi de mon assiette ou sinon...**

**Ranma : tu va aussi me taper ? "acrroupis"**

**- nan.. je fait faire ça "soulève la table"**

**Ranma : yaaa !**

**Nda : je vous rappelle que la table est française**

**Yoko : Mali, elle est déjà assez blésser n'en rajoute pas**

**- elle l'a chercher**

Akané accourut dans le salon folle d'inquiètude...

**Akané : Ranma ?**

**Yoko : Ranma ? O_o**

**Ranma fille : ça devient n'importe quoi**

**Akané : tu a mal ?**

**Ranma : nan, je péte la forme...MAIS BIENS SUR QUE J'AI MAL. ESPECE DE SAUVAGE. TU M'A FAIT VOLER PAR LE TOIT !**

**Yoko : ohh..**

**- : ah c'est pour ça, que t'est dans notre salle à manger**

**Akané : allez viens, je t'enménerais chez le Dr Tofu demain matin**

**Ranma fille : on n'a pas cours demain ?**

**Akané : nan, on est vendredi soir**

Donc le lendemain matin...

**Yoko : Tu veux venir voir où je travaille ?**

**- oh, que oui "descend les marches en 4e vitesse déjà habillé"**

**Yoko : :)**

Yoko Tabuère se diriga vers la clinique du Dr Tofu avec sa fille, Mali resta dans l'entrée à regarder le décord quand à Yoko elle mit une blouse et alla travailler mais quelque minute après Ranma tjr en fille arriva avec Akané et de Kasumi...

**- déjà là ?**

**Ranma : qu'est que tu fait là ?**

**- je voulais voir où travailler ma mère**

**Akané : commence pas à être soulant**

**Ranma : oui, c'est bon j'ai compris**

**Yoko : oui ?**

**Kasumi : le Dr Tofu est t'il là ?**

**Yoko : je vais le chercher**

**Akané : quand à moi, je vais chercher de l'eau chaude... et de l'eau froide pour le retour -_-**

Une fois seul

**- prk tu fuis ta mère ?**

**Ranma : comment ça se fait que ma mère te connaisse ?**

**- va lui demander**

**Ranma : j'ai déjà demander à mon père mais il détourne la convsersation**

**- et ba jy peut rien**

**Panda : "Tu a une cousine"**

**Ranma : oh, sans blague ?**

**Panda : "C'est la fille de mon frère et il s'est marié à une française"**

**Ranma : continue tu m'intéresse**

**Nda : pour un fois**

**Panda : "Quand mon frère est mort, sa fille et sa emme sont venues s'installer au Japon dans cette région"**

**Ranma : hum...?! C'était quoi le nom de famille de sa femme ?**

**Panda : "je m'en souviens plus mais je sais que ta cousine se transforme comme toi au contacte de l'eau froide en panthère noire"**

**Ranma : c'est pas un gros chat noir ça ?**

**Panda prend de l'eau chaude : oui, effectivement**

**Ranma : super ! -_-**

**- (si il le savait)**

**Kasumi : Tr Tofu vous êtes là, je vous ramène votre livre ?**

**Tofu sort de l'autre pièce : Kakakasuummmi ?! O_o**

**Akané : Ranma, je suis de retourrrr...!**

Padaboum, Tofu l'a pousse sans faire exprès, elle tombe donc en avant les bouilloires voles, eau chaude sur Ranma qui redevient normal mais l'eau froide atterit sur Mali qui devient...une panthère noire O_o

**Ranma : chaaaaaattt ?! "saute au lanpadaire"**

**- -_-,**

**Akané : Ranma tu n'a rien ?!**

**Nda : morte d'inquiètude la petite Akané, si c'est pas mignon ça**

**Akané : mais ça va pas, dans ta tête toi ?**

**Nda : bon revenon, à nos moutons**

**Ranma : nan, par contre Mali si...oh O_o mais attend, ça veut dire...**

Genma arrose Mali avec de l'eau chaude, se retrouvant biens sûr dénudé, elle attrapa donc son kimono à terre...

**Genma : tu a tout juste Ranma c'est ta cousine**

**Ranma : hum... "saute à terre" donc c'est la fille de ton frère, donc la voisine c'est ma tante, donc c'est ma cousine ?**

**Genma : c'est ce que je viens de dire**

**Nda : ça a beau être rapide en art martiaux c'est long à la détende**

**Ranma : tu va voir si j'suis long à la détente !**

**Nda : coucher, pas taper, on tape pas une fille ! Sinon, je le dit à Akané**

**Ranma : pfff ###**

**Nda : gagné ! :D**

Bon, Ranma et Akané se marrièrent et eurent beacoup d'enfants... et vécurent heureux, Mali devint une veille mémé qui élève des chats, Tarô est devenus un monstre de foire, Kasumi s'est fiancé à Dr Tofu, Nabiki est tomber amoureuse de Kuno, Soûn s'est remarier à Hinako. Genma a avoué la vérité à sa femme et 3j après le mariage, Ranma et son père se son fait harakirer et enfin Ryoga a dit son secrtet à Akané, Ukyo est seule, Shapoo s'est marié avec Mousse et enfin Happosaï et Cologne sont réunis pour toujours (nan, sont pas mort)

**Ranma : moi, me marrier ça va pas ?!**

**Akané : je veux pas d'enfant de lui**

**Nda : ça veut dire que tu en veux ?**

**Akané : ba oui**

**Nda : c'est quoi la différene avec Ranma ou un autre ?**

**Akané : euh..**

**Nda : alors.. "va chercher le tome 38 dans sa chambre puis revient" voilà, alors comme ça vous allez jamais vous marrier et ça c'est quoi alors ? "montre la dite-page d'Akané en robe de marié et Ranma en smoking"**

**les 2 : Kkkkkkuuwwwwwwaaa ?! O_o**

**Genma : comment ça j'ai avoué à ma femme que je me transformais en panda et Ranma en fille ?**

**Nodoka : Chéri, tu est revenus ?**

**Genma : mais non, tu est en train de rêver encore -_-,**

**Nodoka : nan, je ne rêve pas là tu est en chair et en os "lui fait un énorme calîn voir l'étouffer"**

**Genma : tu m'étouffe !**

**Nodoka : alors comme ça tu te transforme en panda et Ranma en fille ? "sort le sabre de son étui"**

**Genma : range ça, tu va encore casser quelque chose**

**Nodoka : vous n'avez pas respecter le contrat, préparez vous à mourrir "lève son arme"**

**Genma : Ranma !**

**Ranma : pfff, je m'en voudrais à vie "assome sa mère"**

**Nodoka : Ko**

**Nda : et oui...c'est un match sans faute, Ranma remporte le combat contre Nodoka ! par KO**

**Ranma : vais taper quelquu'un !**

**Nda : ah non, Akané à l'aide !**

**Akané : quoi ?**

**Nda : Ranma veut me taper !**

**Akané : ah,bonne idée**

**Nda : traitresse ! Ukyo helpe-me !**

**Ukyo : j'ai quoi en échange ?**

**Nda : un mariage avec Ranma, il veut pas épouser Akané de toute façon**

**Ukyo : d'accord :) "tape Ranma avec sa grande pelle" ( je sais pas le nom à mon avis c'est la même chose que pour les pizzas).**

**Ranma : KO**

**Nda : et de deux ! :D**

**Mali : comment ça je vais finir en veille Mémé qui élève des chats ?**

**Nda : je t'explique, tu n'est qu'un personne de l'invention de Emma même si on dirais elle en version manga mais c'est moi l'auteur et je décide de l'avenir de mes personnages et puis comme ça, je te surnomerais Mémé Maki, t'inquiète je viendrais jouer au Logo ou au Othello en mangeant des Orelo avec toi et t'aura même ton lézard avec toi. (lol, ça rime)**

**Tarô : et moi, prk je deviens un monstre de foire ?**

**Nda : fallait pas insulter Ranma de fille manqué -_-**

**Tarô : tu prend sa défense que t'a demandé à Ukyo de le frapper**

**Nda : oui, je suis méchante voire sadique, et rassure toi, je t'ai trouvé pleins de copains monstres sinon j'ai une autre offre d'emplois : on cherche mannequin féminin de grand jambes, une taille fine avec un joli visage**

**Tarô : j'suis pas une gonzesse ! #**

**Nda : t'a une geule de gonzesse, c'est moi qui fume ou tu te met du mascara tout les matins ?**

**Tarô : va te faire mettre, moi je retourne dans mon village**

**Nda : et tu fait comment pour changer de nom si Happosaï reste ici ?**

**Tarô : hé merde, fait chier "boude"**

**Nda : au suivant, Le Dr Tofu étant trop ému par la demande de Kasumi je n'ai pas put les interviewer.**

**Nabiki : comment ça, je suis tomber amoureuse de ce crétin ?**

**Kuno : Nabiki, toi qui était près de moi depuis si lomgtemps et je n'ai même pas vus l'amour que tu ressentais pour moi ! "les larmes aux yeux se jettent sur elle"**

**Nabiki : hum.. "sourire narquois" je viens sortir avec toi si tu me donne 6000 yen**

**Kuno : c'est d'accord, mon amour tu peut même prendre tout mon argent !**

**Nda : et c'est comme ça que la famille de Kuno se retrouva à la rue à mendier pendant que Nabiki se marria plusieurs fois à de riches célibataires pour ensuite s'en débarrasser et accroître sa fortune, merci Kuno. (^_^).**

**Nabiki : sympa, l'idée je veux biens**

**Kuno : bouh bouh, alors tu ne m'aime pas ?!**

**Nabiki : je t'ai jamais aimé**

**Kuno : bouh... "chiale comme une madelaine"**

**Nda : allons, allons pleure pas t'en trouvera d'autres, prend un mouchoir stp -_-**

**Hinakô : c'est vrais Soûn veut biens m'épouser**

**Soûn : ouh mais ça va pas ! Mon coeur n'appartient qu'à une seule femme, la mienne**

**Hinakô : bouh bouh ! ,-_-,**

**Happoisaï : allons, allons ne pleure plus, papa happo est là !**

**Nda : euh... okai -_-**

**Akané : O_o tu est ?**

**Ryoga : un porcelet noir alias petite puce**

**Akané : KKKKKYYYYYAAAA ! "tombe dans les pommes"**

**Ryoga : je rentre chez moi "démoralisé"**

**Nda : t'inquiète, Akari t'attend à la maison**

**Mousse : je vais épouser Shapoo lalala !**

**Shampoo : même pas en rêve plutôt mourrit**

**Nda : on peut arranger ça "va chercher le katana dans la chambre de son frangin"**

**Shampoo : nan, nan c'est bon, je vais l'épouser**

**Nda : brave petite**

**Happosai : moi épouser ce vieux fossile ?**

**Cologne : euh..berk**

**Nda : nan, vous n'avez pas compris, en fait vous êtes tout les deux morts, j'ai mentis pour par faire de peine aux gens?**

**Cologne : ba pourtant on est vivant ?**

**Nda : ne bougez pas "étoile dans les yeux"**

Cette scène étant trop violente, nous vous passons petit bout de musique : maipi maiapo...haha.. (lol) Et là nous découvront avec horreur les deux vieux fossiles gisants à terre, l'auteur se tennat debout en sifflotant un air innocent mais cachant l'arme du crime derrière son dos.

**Nda: t'est qui toi, de la police ?**

**Mais non mademoiselle pas du tout !**

**Nda : ya un témoins de trop ici O_o#**

**Musique : c'est les vacances, c'est les vacances en italie...**

**THE END**

**(lol, un peu ensanglanté mêle si on est pas encore Halloween).**

Et personnes ne vit heureux sauf Mali qui joua jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avec l'auteur avant de mourrir de on ne sait quoi à l'âge de 65 ans sans doute l'auteur qui a dût l'a tuer car elle n'aime pas perdre (et c'est vrais en plus).

**BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE EMMA !**


End file.
